Change
by Meh1234321
Summary: Nick Wilde is about to change, and Judy Hopps is about to learn a lot about her new friend. Additionally, I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **I don't own Zootopia or most of the following characters**

…

Things were going just fine in Nick Wilde's eyes. He had come to to see the world as the way it was since the unforgiving age of 9, and he was at peace with that. That is, until one fateful day, when somebunny had to fall, or rather, hop into his life.

It was just another beautiful day in Zootopia. Nick was working his usual hustle with the popsicles. He liked this particular hustle. Other than the fact that it could be unreliable at times. The problem was that it relied mainly on sympathy, and not all mammals had that particular feeling towards foxes. No matter how cute Finnick looked in that elephant costume.

But Nick knew that today was going to be a good day. He had spotted a bunny in some cute little uniform, and he knew how to change the plan to fit the needs of the particular situation.

As it turned out, Nick was right. She had fallen for it just as suspected. But what he didn't expect, was said rabbit to follow them. She figured them out. Luckily for the duo, Nick was prepared for such scenarios.

He got to her. He knew he did. The look she had on her face when he left her on the unfinished sidewalk, was utter defeat. Nick thought that he may have taken it too far, but she looked like a tough little bunny. She would figure it out. Move back the burrows, continue her farming, maybe settle down and have a litter.

Secretly, it sickened him that he made remarks the little officer probably never stopped hearing. Especially with those ears. But despite how unfair and prejudice they were, they were probably true. Because in Nick Wilde's eyes, you could only be what you were. Little did he know at the time, that perspective was about to change.

…

Nick had been silent for sometime now. Judy was starting to get a little concerned. From what she had experienced the damn fox never stopped talking. It surprised her that the silence felt so uncomfortable. "Nick?"

Said fox hummed in response

"Are you alright? You're being awfully quiet."

He looked down to her and put on a genuine smile for once. "Wow good to know that I'm appreciated Fluff. And to answer your question, no I'm not alright. I am bruised to high heaven, and am having the biggest headache at the moment."

She just lazily smiled back and said "You can be such a baby sometimes." The rabbit finished by punching his arm.

Nick studied the circular walls of the pit and said, "I prefer the term sensitive."

Judy scoffed/smiled and they fell into a more comfortable silence. They had been waiting for a rescue for quite some time. It annoyed Nick that Judy had been injured, and yet everyone up above seemed occupied with some unimportant task. Nick was not one to get annoyed easily or often, but this was getting to him.

He stood up and walked closer to the edge. "Hey! It's about time that someone should pay attention to the injured officer down here!"

Judy rolled her eyes. "Nick I'm sure they are doing the best they can right now. It shouldn't be too much longer."

Nick groaned in response and drew a hand down over the length of his muzzle.

None other than the chief of police himself walked over to the edge, arms crossed. "We are working on it fox, so why don't you just SIT yourself down, and be, PATIENT!"

Nick scoffed and directed his attention to Judy. He walked over and kneeled down so that they were eye level. "How's the leg Carrots?"

She rolled her eyes for the nth time over the past 48 hours. "I'm fine Nick. Thanks to you. If it weren't for your Junior Ranger Scout training, I might be a goner." She jested. "And is that concern that I picked up on, just now?"

He wiggled his eyebrows and retorted, "You know me, I'm a sensitive fox." Satisfied by her giggles, he sat down beside her and they continued their back and forth jokes. Judy really appreciated this. After all she hadn't made many friends yet in Zootopia, and out of them, none had a witt like Nick.

After what seemed like hours, the paramedics, (a zebra and caracal), set up a harness that could safely transport Judy up. They gave the duo the green light, and the excavation began.

Nick stood up, dusted off his pants, and looked down to Judy. "Ready to blow this popsicle stand Carrots?" She rolled her eyes for the nth time to the nth power and feigned deep thought, "Am I ready to get out of this pit? Yes, yes I am."

Before another thing could be said, Nick crouched down and picked Judy up bridal style. "Nick! What are you doing!? Put me down right now!"

It was useless, he lifted her and began fox smirked and explained, "Sheesh, calm down Fluff. We can't have you hopping around on that leg. I'm just trying to help a bunny be safe"

Judy gave him a hard stare for a couple seconds, but found his intentions to be genuine. She still gave him the elbow. "That was for the pun, FYI." She said, earning a chuckle from her friend. While Judy didn't like to feel dependant, or vulnerable, this felt amazing. She hadn't had went without the feeling of such a full embrace for too long. She was a bunny after all, requiring a lot of social interactions naturally, that must have been why she enjoyed it so much. What else could it possibly be? The rough yet comfortable amber fur? The radiating warmth? The subtle, yet intriguing smell? Pfft! Nah…

…

The rabbit officer, or not officer?, honestly she didn't know anymore, sat on the back of a zootopian ambulance. After Nick set her down on the harness they pulled her up and hurried her off. However not before she gave Nick a wave and a look that she hoped displayed her gratitude. He really was a good friend. Heck, now that she thought about it, probably her best friend. _Hmmf, naturally enemies, best friends_ She told herself. Speaking of Nick, where was he?

…

Nick was an unhappy fox. They had focused on getting Judy out first, which was perfectly fine with him. He just had hoped they might get him out shortly after. Afterall, someone was expecting him to be home soon.

He grumpily walked over to the edge and cupped his hands "Hello? I think you guys may be forgetting someone!"

One Chief Bogo heard this and draped a hoof over his weary brow. He had just gotten back to the crime scene after temporarily dealing with the public and press. Nevertheless, some higher power insisted that his suffering continued, and summoned an aggravating fox to do its bidding. Reluctantly, Bogo walked over so he that he may look upon his doom.

"Hey would ya look who it is! I always knew deep down that you cared chief." The fox put on a smirk, "don't worry I won't tell anyone."

Bogo huffed in annoyance, "What do you want fox?"

"Well, you see, I want what anyone would want in this situation. Out. Is it possible you could send that harness down just one more time for this" he motioned to himself "poor fox."

It was a understandable request, after all he had been down there for probably a solid hour and a half. "Alright, I'll go see what I can do, but if I here one more complaint, you'll be staying overnight." With that said, he walked off.

Nick gulped, he hoped he wasn't serious. Even if he wasn't, Nick wasn't risking it.

…

 **AN:**

Hey guys hope you liked it so far. Pls let me know in a pm or review. I am scratching my old story and starting fresh. I don't have a set schedule or chapter length yet, but I'll see where it goes. If you could, I would appreciate comments or suggestions to improve my writing style. Thanks for reading so far!

P.S. : _who's expecting Nick at home?_ You may wonder. well you'll just have to wait and find out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

…

Judy beamed when she spotted Nick making his way up to her. "Where were you Slick?"

"Not all of us are adorable little bunnies who can bat their eyes and skip to the front of the line." He smirked awaiting her response.

Judy just feigned annoyance and asked "When are you going to let go of the whole cute bunny stereotype, huh?" She would have punched his arm, if he wasn't standing too far for her reach, just as a precaution.

He was glad to see their banter continue. "Maybe when you let carrots go, sly little bunny." They both shared a laugh and a silence came between them.

Nick broke the silence. "So what's the damage Fluff? They tell you anything?"

 _Thank god! Something to talk about._ "Yeah, they said it's not too serious, but it should get looked at by a doctor, and I'll probably be in the hospital for a couple days. Just to be safe." It was going to bore the crap out of her, but she Bogo insisted that she comply. He really did care deep down it seemed. But that didn't change the fact that she would be bored and lonely.

Judy then asked something she wasn't planning to. It just came out. "Hey… Nick?"

"Yes Carrots?"

"Could, could you" _What am I doing!?_ She looked very nervous and began playing with her fingers, "maybe come visit me at the hospital tomorrow, I could really use someone to talk to. It's just"

Nick waved a hand and interrupted her, "No need to explain yourself to this fox. If you want me to come visit you at the hospital, it would be an honor." He gave a little bow and a wink.

For some reason unbeknownst to Judy, she blushed a bit as she giggled. Once she calmed down, she looked into his emerald gaze and said, "Thanks Nick"

"No problem Fluff. How about I bring by lunch tomorrow? Basket of carrots I presume?"

The rabbit scoffed and said "Your a real jerk, you know that?"

He made a face like he was deep in thought, "Do I know that? Yes, Yes I do" And so it began... He smiled and then turned to walk away. Looking over his shoulder without stopping he yelled back to her. "I'll see you tomorrow at noon Carrots." With that he went through the doors of the museum and left, leaving Judy to her thoughts.

 _Wow real smooth Judes. What was I thinking, and why was I so nervous? What's so serious about a friend seeing a friend in the hospital anyway?_ Before her mind could wander any further, the paramedic from earlier approached. "Okay Miss Hopps, we have been cleared to take you in. Are you ready?"

She just sighed and tried to smile. "Ready as I'll ever be…"

…

Nick sighed heavily as he came to face the door of his apartment. It had certainly been a long day, and he was glad to be home. He brought out his keys and opened the door. After throwing his keys on the side table next to him, he made a B-line for the couch. He kicked his legs up and landed with a satisfactory thud. Nick was just about to fall asleep before he heard the upset words… "Where were you?"

Nick sighed again and brought himself to an upright sitting position. He looked around and spotted the small fox in the kitchen. Nick got up, popping his back, and waltzed over to the fridge. Opening it he said, "It's a long story." Nick searched through the fridge for a particular beverage, but to no avail. He stood up and closed the door. He brought a paw over his face. "I was gone, for TWO days, and all the blueberry soda, has disappeared."

The response was a sassy one."Well Sorry! How was I supposed to know you would even come back! Huh?" The small grey fox threw his arms up in the air. "You didn't say anything! You just disappeared!" His initial anger faded and he began to tear up. "I thought that, I thought you left me." The kit now began to openly sob and slide to the floor.

Nick winced when he saw this. He didn't know the kit was this shooken up. However, from what he knew of his upbringing, the small fox had been left and had no intention of returning to those feelings. But nevermind that. Nick had to fix this.

Sometimes, words can't start or end a conversation, but rather action must be taken. Nick came closer to the crying kit, knelt down and picked him up. He tried to resist at first but gave in quickly and allowed himself to be carried to the couch. "Noah, Noah look at me." The older fox used a paw to guide the younger ones eyes to his. "I will never leave you. I promise."

Noah nodded and sniffed "So where did you go anyways?"

"Huuuuuh, like I said, long story. How about I tell you later? Cause I have had the loooongest day. How does that sound? Hmm?"

The grey fox nodded and curled up into his 'dads' side. Nick felt his heart slow and saw his eyes grow heavy. He smiled. Afterall it felt good to be back, even though he had some explaining to do. The red fox's thoughts were interrupted by the sleepy voice below him. "Just don't forget, cause you owe me"

Nick smiled and curled up protectively around the kit. They were both asleep in mere seconds. Both with content smiles plastered on their face that would last the rest of the evening, and all throughout the night.

…

 **AN:**

So what do you guys think? Surprised? I hope so. Sorry this took so long. I kinda broke my femur. Anyways, not sure when next chapter will be out. I kinda just work on in when I can. I know there short and my writing isn't the best, but I hope you enjoy! Please leave tips or any advice in a review. Also, feel free to PM me about ideas, I could always use them. Thanks for reading!

P.S.: I bet you thought it was Finnick when you heard small fox. Lol.


End file.
